


Impermanence

by Tenebrais



Category: Sleepless Domain (Webcomic)
Genre: I am here to make you sad, Immortality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27268081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenebrais/pseuds/Tenebrais
Summary: Tessa gave her powers to save Undine's life. She had no idea of the true consequences for her.
Kudos: 16





	Impermanence

Undine was fourteen when her friend gave all her power to save her life. Tessa's power had been incredible, but she never learned to wield it to its fullest. Undine inherited it.

Undine was nineteen when she lost her powers. Her life as a normal adult could begin. She thought she would miss the glint of pink in her eyes.

Undine was twenty-five when she married her sweetheart. The ceremony was beautiful. They swore to spend the rest of their lives together. Undine never doubted for a second that she would.

Undine was forty when they first suspected something was strange. Kokoro had aged gracefully, but Undine could still pass for seventeen.

Undine was sixty when it became clear the writing was on the wall. She still hadn't aged a day. She would outlive her wife. She could not sleep for the rest of the week.

Undine was ninety when Kokoro died. She passed away with a smile on her face, gazing up at her ever-youthful love. Anemone spoke to her then. They had been through much the same.

Undine was one hundred and twenty when the last magical girl aged out. It was a new era for humanity. Perhaps not a hopeful one. There was little she could do now.

Undine was one hundred and eighty when Anemone's time came. She was the only one who ever understood. Undine never befriended a human again. They were little more than children to her, now.

Undine was two hundred and seventy when humanity fell. Their magic had advanced, but so had the danger. Undine could do nothing to help. All of her powers had left her long ago, except for the one she had never wanted.

Undine was three hundred and forty when she found the ruins of the city she once called home. She found the graves. She could barely recall the faces.

Undine was four hundred and sixty when she wrote this page, hoping to remember. Hoping that she would not forget. Hoping she would not have to.

How much older would Undine get?

When does Undine get to rest?


End file.
